High School Hunger Games
by HungerGamesXoXHarryPotterScar
Summary: Everlark, Garvel, Clato, Fannie Thresh/Rue & Madge/Gale.-THEY ARE ALL MAIN CHARACTERS BUT I CHOSE THE CATEGORY CLATO CAUSE ITS EASIER, NOT CAUSE THEY ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS!- "Welcome to high school" Snow sneered. "Try to get along"- Now complete
1. Do you like this idea? not a chapter

**THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKLEY HAPPEN, BUT YOU HAVE TO REVEIW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT TO HAPPEN! CAUSE THESE ARE MY FAVOURITE SHIPS, BUT THEY ARE NEVER ALL IN THE SAME STORYS :)**

**Sorry about making you click here but LISTEN!**

* * *

So basically I want to write a high school hunger games! With the ships Clato, Garvel, Everlark, Finnick/Annie, Thresh/Rue and Madge/Gale!

Do you guys think this is a good Idea? I know there are some High School versions but I don't think there are any with all these ships in it. So review if you like the idea. PLEASE

**IF YOU HAVE OTHER IDEAS TELL ME, BUT IM PUTTING THIS IN HIGH SCHOOL VERISON, CAUSE I DONT WANT THEM TO DIE! IF YOU WANT MORE SHIPS OR YOU DISAGREE WITH SOME TELL ME, WILL WRITE THE STORY TONIGHT IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS!**

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS IDEA :)**


	2. Chapter 1 School,relationships & gossip

**Here we go, the first chapter, tell me if you like it and what you don't like**

* * *

Clove's pov.

Bringgg, "what the fuck is that noise?" I shout, oh right, stupid clock. I click it off, while slowly climbing out of bed. I walk into my bathroom, and get in the shower. Ugh, school… Dammit. I am so not up to going, i want it to still be vacation time.

I grab a towel and get out of the shower. Going to my closet, I pick short shorts and a plain blue t-shirt with my black leather jacket.

_'Buzz'_

**Katniss- Hai :D clovey. U Betta b up'**

**Me- Yea -.- I am up. U betta pick me up!'**

**Katniss- yep, will. :D Actually im comin now'**

**Me- k, we need to pick up annie and rue 2'**

**ooc: btw im making rue 16 as well, some poeople will already be in relationships…**

**Katniss- mmm, k. im here, get yo ass down here.'**

**Me- comin'**

I grab my bag and rush down the stairs. "Bye guys, be home later"

"Have a nice day a school Clove and be home for dinner" I slam the door, spotting Katniss in her convertible.

"Hey Gurll, Looking good" Katniss says. I laugh in return, we are best friends. Actually Annie, Rue, Katniss and Me are best friends, have been for ages.

"I know i'm looking good" I get in the front seat, turning up the music.

"Kay, lets go get Rue" We sing a long till we pull up at Rue's house.

'Beep' I turn my head to katniss, "Seriously?" She laughs,

"She has to get her ass down here" Rue runs out of the door, she is wearing faded blue skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a white leather jacket.

"HEY GUYS" Rue screams as she gets into the car.

"Looking good" Katniss and I both scream.

"I know i look sexy, i mean c'mon guys, Thresh deserves good quality" She winks. I laugh at her, while Katniss starts driving.

"So how was your holiday?" Rue went to California for are 2 weeks off.

"Omg, it was so amazing, look at what i got" Rue pulls out a gold bracelet, with different charms all over it. "But guess what, Glimmer called me yesterday and said Finnick just broke up with that hoe and it going to ask out ANNIE" Wow, Annie has been crushing on Finnick for ages, literally ages!

"She will be so happy, do you know when?" I squeak, Katniss stops, we are at Annie's.

"Nope, but we should tell her, he is going to ask this week" Rue whispers as Annie gets in the car, wearing her mini dress.

"What are you whispering about?" Annie asks, she hates secrets being kept from her. Rue looks at her and winks, she looks like she is about to scream "Guys what is it, don't do this to me" We laugh.

Thresh's pov. 

I Jump into Peeta's car, "Hey guys" Cato and Finnick are here to.

"What up man?" Cato asks.

"Nothing much, you?" Cato sighs, but Peeta butts in before he can answer.

"He is going to ask Clove to be his girlfriend today, no more, just _hanging _out" Peeta says, I laugh.

"Dude, its fine, she will say yes. I mean Rue said yes straight away to me." Finnick, looks at the ground. What is up with these guys today?

"Fin, you okay?" Peeta butts in again,

"He is asking out Annie today or tomorrow" Finnick has a massive crush on Annie, so its about time.

* * *

We park the car and get out. I spot the Rue getting out of Katniss's car and walk over to her. I put my hands around her waist, whispering in her ear. "Hey babe, your looking hot" She turns around standing on her tiptoes kissing my on the lips.

"Not to bad yourself" She grabs my hand and we walk up the stairs.

Peeta's pov. 

"Hey hot stuff" I turn around, Katniss. I smiles back, and give her a kiss on the cheek. She pouts, obviously expecting more. "Thats all i get" She whines.

"For now" I sling my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"So whats going on with the guys? They look, off?" I think i should tell her, i mean at least she will know if they like them back.

"Well Cato is going to ask Clove to be his girlfriend and so if Finnick, but he is asking Annie" Katniss turns to me.

"OMG, seriously? Yes! No more whining in the car or pouting." I look at her confused. She returns the look, but looking at me like im a fucking retard. "They both like them, _alot" _Katniss says.

Oh, well that makes sense. I nodd my head and we walk up the steps into the school.

"Okay babe. I gotta get to Chem. Meet you later?" She sighs, while nodding her head and kisses me quickly on the lips before leaving me to go to her locker.

I walk of to my own looker, i drop my sports bag in it and head off the Chemistry. Boring stuff, but at least i have that subject with Marvel.

I walk into the class, it seems i'm a bit late. "Sorry" I mumble, walking off to my Marvel. Marvel looks up,

"Hey man, what up?" I sit, putting my bag down.

"Nothing really, how things going with Glimmer?" I ask.

"Yeah, good dude. Just fine. How about you and Katniss"

"Good as usual" He nods his head. Mr. Abernathy starts the class.

_'Buzz' _

I pull out my phone, and pull out my Chem book as well- to cover it up-

**Gale- Dude, what class u in? **

**Me- Oh, chem y? **

**Gale- k. u have sport next? **

**Me- Yea. y man? **

**Gale- Cause i have somthin 2 tell ya**

**Me- just tell me now gal. **

**Gale- Cant. tell ya in sport**

**Me- k. **

****I put my phone down, looking up to see what we are doing... I look at Marvel, he has some green and smoky stuff out. Oh, god.

* * *

**Okay, i hope you thought this was good, give me ideas. I might just stick to one couple's pov. a chapter, cause it might make it easier. What do ****you think? REVEIWS!**

**NEXT TIME: **

**.Gale has something to say**

**.Finnick or Cato or maybe both will be asking a question**

**.And more gossip and relationships**


	3. Chapter 2 Ask, something? & gossip

**Okay, because you guys are amazing and i already have 11 reviews and its been 1 day! I wrote another chapter! While watching the hunger games, here is the link, its good quality, but at the bening its not to good- _http:/www.?title=The+Hunger+Games&url===&domain=ZGl2eHN0YWdlLmV1&loggedin=0_ -While i was watching it i was basically crying, cause of the whole 'glato' thing, i got so pissed that i couldn't exactly enjoy and the good bits :( Well here you go**

* * *

Cato's pov.

Okay, c'mon man. Do it now. Okay? Now. The teacher is gone, it prefect timing .I mean of course she will say yes. She likes you dude, okay now stop talking to yourself a fucking do it.

"Clove?" I ask, she is sitting with Madge and Rue.

"Yeah Cato" I walk up to her, thinking it through in the process.

"Will...youbemygirlfriend?" Shit, well I messed that up.

"Wait what?" Course she doesn't want to go out with me.

"Oh, never mind" I sigh, she is so prefect.

"Wait" Clove grabs me hand. "Did you ask me out?" She says a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, I did. I understand if you don't want to though."

"Wait, what? Of course I want to, I love to be your girlfriend" She says a huge grin on her face. I smirk.

"Oh really?" I say, my cocky mode kicking back in. She smiles and nods. She stands up on her tip toes,

"Yep, you free tonight?" She asks, sending shivers down my spine.

"Course" She giggles in return.

"Okay, pick me up at 10" She walks of, and stars chattering away to Rue and Madge.

I walk back to my table just as Cinna walks back in, Art, not my best subject but wateva. I pull out my phone.

**Me- Dude she said yes, tbh i kinda messed it up. but ya'**

**Thresh- Watevs, it cant have been dat bad i mean she said yes'**

**Me- Trueeee, but yea. Anyways, next sub?'**

**Thresh- Man i got Math. ugh. u?'**

**Me- ...'**

**Thresh- Not bad. anyways see ya after?'**

**Me- k. cya dude'**

**Thresh- k'**

I put down my phone and concentrate... surprise, i do work...at times

Gale's pov. 

Fuck, Peeta needs to get here soon, like now. There he is.

"Hey man, over here" Peeta walks over

"So you wanted to tell me something?" he asks, a bit uncertain.

"Yep, okay. First Johanna is in hospital" his face drops. "Cause she got an knife in her arm" he looks up and laughs.

"Why are you laughing man?" i look at him, puzzled.

"Well she said she was way better at using a knife then clove! You know when her and Katniss hunt and she throws knives and Katniss uses an arrow and bow. Well anyway Clove was all like fine i will challenge you so im guessing she was training" I laugh at that, Johanna hates being beaten. "Okay, but what was the second thing?"

"Oh, right. Well you know the new girl,Madge? Well she is hot dude, and i want her to be mine" I wink and he laughs.

"Yeah, she is hot. Not as hot as Katniss though" I laugh, course he would say that.

"Oi, boys, start running!" Ugh. Alena, well whatever, we are moving.

We start jogging... 5 miles, not fun.

Katniss' pov.

Music, my favourite subject, well besides sport. walks in late, as usual, probs doing her make up..

"Welcome Welcome class! We have a new student today, her name is Madge!" I look up at the girl, she is pretty. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pink cheeks. Pretty.

She waves her hand, lightly. "Go sit next to Katniss" says. She nods her head and walks over to me.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi" She replies, nervously?

_'Buzz' _

**Peeta- Hey babe, um, johanna is in the hospit and gal is crushing on madge the new girl' **_  
_

**Me- Seriously? wow for both. well madge is next to me, she is in ma class' **

**Peeta- Wow. haha o.O spooky..'**

**Me- haha. yea. gtg babez, see ya. Come meet me outside da music rm? :***

**Peeta- Kay. Will do :* Lov ya. **

**Me- Lov ya 2. **

I put my phone away turning to Madge. "How is you first day going?" She sighs, like she is in a day dream.

"Okay, there are some cute guys here. One named like Gale? He is hot" Wow. What is it with all these couples popping up?

"Oh gale, i know him, we are close" I say, trying not to smile like a crazy person. Madge turns to me,

"WHAT? Please don't tell him i said that!" She says in a panic. I laugh a bit.

"Don't worry i wont, im sure he thinks your _hot _two" I say smiling. She blushes, shaking her head.

"No, he wouldn't" Yeah, course.

"Maybe. Anyways you know this song?" I say, changing the subject.

Glimmer's pov. 

I walk out of class, to be greeted by a slap in the face! I turn, seeing finch (foxface).

"What the actual fuck?" I scream. She looks at me, slyly, as usual.

"You bitch! You fucking BITCH!" She shoots back, right now i am pure angry... as well as confused.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHAT DID I DO? HUH?" I say, slapping her back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, WHAT? YOU FRIKEN LIED! YOU FRIKEN SAID I CHEATED, ON MY TEST" Oh, right... well she was giving Marvel looks...

"WELL ONLY CAUSE YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH MARVEL!" She stares at me,

"Why the fuck would i flirt with marvel...? Umm, lets be honest, bitch, he is NOT my type! And why the fuck did you say i cheated? Cause your excuse it fucking ridiculous! GO TELL THEM YOU LIED OR IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE OR I WIL-" She is cut of by Xander grabbing her round the waist.

"Finch, stop it! Okay, we will go sort this out, okay?" He says in her ear, trying to calm her down. She is still pissed, but has calmed down.

"Fine, but give me a minute" Xander, grabs her and pulls her over his shoulder, taking her away.

That bitch, maybe i was over reacting but hey, gotta protect your man. I turn around, Marvel is standing there, i hope he didn't see that all.

"Sorry" I manage to choke out, he looks at me a bit disappointed it would seem.

"Right, well come on babe. And next time no making trouble just cause someone looked at me." I grin, and we walk off, holding hands

* * *

**Okay sorry if this isn't good -.- well i was distracted, to angry about 'glato' UGH. Tell me what you like and dont like :D**

**NEXT TIME-**

**.Finch (foxface) and Xander, is there something going on? **

**.Cato and Clove go on a date**

**.Finnick has the guts to ask? **

**REVEIW! **


	4. Chapter 3 New, Tease & fun

**Okay, so i took in all your advice! Im sorry about my grammar, i was never good at it. If it was worse yesterday, my only excuse is that i had biathlon training twice yesterday. I hope this chapter is what you expected. I will try do more clato! i am putting Fannie and Gadge in this chapter...**

* * *

Finch's pov.

"Would you clam down?" Xander asked. Umm, is he crazy? Did he see what that crazy stupid girl did?

"How can I calm down X? Lets be serious, im only smart and fast, so she just messed up half of it..." Dammit, what am I suppose to do? My parents are going to freak.

"Babe, please, maybe we can fix this! And you are not just smart and fast, your beautiful" I smile, he is so wonderful, always been so nice to me!

"Not really, but your hot" I say in an egger voice, gently pushing him up against the lockers.

He smiles. "Don't tease me, you know you will only get in trouble" He winks. I laugh, sure… in trouble, like he doesn't like it.

"I don't mind getting in trouble… not at all" I say gently pushing my lips against him. He flips me over, so im pushed against the wall. Teasing me, like I did to him.

Ugh, he is good…

"Well.. if you don't mind, then i don't either" He starts to kiss me neck, its a good thing to teachers aren't walking past, otherwise we would be in so much trouble.

"Trust me i don't" I pull him in closer, kissing him on the lips.

"I..wish...we...could...do...more.. stupid.. school" He says between breaths.

"Well i just guess you will have to wait till school ends" I wink and gently push him off me. He groans in response, obviously disappointed.

"Fine" I laugh and take his hand.

Gale's pov. 

"Okay class this is Madge! She is a new student, maybe you had a class with her or something" Mr. Crane told us. "Okay, well Madge please go sit next to Gale" Yes!

"Hi" She says nervously.. why would she be nervous?

"Hi, im Gale" I smile at her, but she isn't looking at me, well not my face... I look down and realise she is looking at my abs. I smirk.

"Um, sorry" She blushes, looking away.

"Its fine, trust me i don't mind!" I wink at her and she giggles. "So do you have a boyfriend?" I ask.

"Nope" She looks at me. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asks.

"Nope" She laughs.

"Well we better get on with the work"

"Okay."

We begin to work, on are assessment. So pointless. We only just got back to school..

**40 mins later **

Madge's pov

"Okay, you guys can leave now. The assessment is due on Thursday" Mr. Crane says.

I pick up my bag and begin to walk out, when i realise i have no one to hang out with. Before i can even consider what to do, Gale taps my shoulder.

"Hey, um do you want to hang with me and my friends? I mean if you already have someone to hang out with, that is cool" He asks, slightly nervously.

I smile back, "Thanks, that would be great"

"Okay, well come on" We begin to walk. Just talking about how school has been so far. Not anything important.

He grabs mt hand, gently. Pulling me to where his friends our. "Guys" They all look up, i recognise some of them, not all.

"This is Madge, i think some of you have had classes with her already though" I wave lightly.

"Hi Madge. How is your day going so far!" Rue, we talked quite a bit. "This is my boyfriend, Thresh" He waves his hand, smiling.

"Its been great thanks. And hi Thresh"

Gale sits down, next to a boy with tanned skin, sea green eyes, tanned skin and brown hair. I sit down in between him and Gale. "Hi, i'm Finnick and this is Annie" He gestures to the girl sitting next to him, she is very pretty.

"Hi, its very nice to meet you" I say.

We talk a while, then Katniss and her boyfriend Peeta shows up- Gale told me about them being together- I wave to Katniss, who waves back and whispers something to him. He smiles. Obviously it was either something dirty or cheeky. I laugh at that.

Annie's pov.

I walk out of school, Katniss is going out with Peeta tonight. Rue is going out with Thresh as well so i have no one to take me home. I begin to walk out of school, slowly not wanting to use up all my energy, cause i live quite far away.

_'Buzz'_

**Finnick- Hai Ann, who are you going home with?' **

**Me- Oh, im walking. Everybods doin somthin' **

**Finnick- I can take ya home'**

**Me- Really? Wait didn't Peeta bring ya to school? **

**Finnick- Yea, he did, but i had ta go home earlier and i drove back to school. **

**Me- Oh kay. ****Yaya, no walking :) Where r u?' **

**Finnick- k, meet ma in der pakin area x' **

**Me- Yep, comin x' **

I head back in the direction i came in. I see finnick next to his car, leaning on it, he looks so good.

I walk over, he sees me and smiles. "Hey ann"

"Hey finn" I smile and he opens the door. I get in, so does he.

"So, what did you do over the 2 weeks off?"

"Oh, i went to France. It was great, what about you?"

"I went to Brazil, thats why im so tanned" I smiles, he is tanned... and fit.

"Annie?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering if you were free on Saturday or Friday" He says quite calmly. But im freaking out, but i can't show it.

"Yeah, i am. What do you have in mind" I say winking at him. He laughs a bit and i giggle.

"Well first off just the two of us, and maybe we could get something to eat and watch a film" He turns to me and winks back.

"Okay, that would be great" I smile at him as he pulls into my driveway.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, call me" I say, he blows a kiss and i giggle... im so ridiculous.

Cato's pov. 

I grab my car keys and head out the door, time to pick up clove.

...

I park on the side of road. Clove walks out of her house, she is in Black skinny jeans, white top and a blue blazer... she looks good.

**Sorry to end it there, its very late and i wanted to put this chapter up. I will update on Monday or something!**

**REVIEWS! **

**Next time-**

**.Clove and Cato date**

**.Finnick and Annie talk**

**.Gale makes a move? **


	5. Chapter 4 Fun, Work & Music

**Im so sorry i haven't been on! Im updating my other fanfic so check it out, its CLATO, but the beginning is not so good... after chapter 8 its long :) Im not so good at writing dramatic stories, im better at high school ones! Anyways, i have i time limit on ma computer so thats why i didn't update :( Updating on thursday!**

* * *

Clove's pov.

I spot Cato waiting outside my house. He looks hot. So do i…. well I hope. I have been on two dates with Cato, but he never officially asked me out, and we haven't kissed… well made out.

"Hey" I say, waving towards him.

"Hey" He smiles weakly, still smirking though. I laugh lightly when he gestures towards the car, looking like a driver.

"Thank you" I say, he chuckles and gets in the car as well.

"So what do you want to do?" Cato asks, i don't exactly know..

"Im not sure, what about you?" I ask

"Umm" He laughs, so do i. We have no idea what to do... we are stupid.

"Lets go swimming!" I say, he looks at me confused. "What?"

"Swimming? Okay, but i didn't bring trucks..." He says trailing off.

"Just go in your boxers" I smile

"Okay lets go"

**10 minutes later**

We walk over to the sea, smiling cheekily. I start to take of my top and jacket. Cato just stares at me. I chuckle at this.

"Um im not the only one taking on clothes" I say, looking at him expectantly.

"Fine" He cracks a smile and begins on take off his shirt.

I pull of my jeans-only left in my bra and pants- i walk run over to the sea jumping in. Cato follows my lead and runs in as well. **Ooc: Okay i know this is more like a Finnick and Annie date but i couldn't think of anything else that was...exciting? **

Cato's pov. 

I jump in, splashing water all over the place. I pop my head up, at the same time as Clove's.

She laughs, so do i. We must look quite stupid. She comes closer to me, smiling mischievously.

Before she can close the gap between us, i do. I kiss her gently on the lips, wrapping my arms around her waist in the process. She grabs my neck, pulling me down, deepening the kiss. I bite my lip, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth in agreement, i stick my tongue in, exploring. Holy this is good. She moans, obviously she likes the kiss two. I pull away for breath, panting heavily.

"Wow" She says.

"That was good" I say laughing lightly. She grabs my neck, beginning the cycle again. This is good

Katniss' pov. 

I roll over on my bed, Peeta and i went to dinner and made out, so nothing new. I pull out my work, boring. I grab a pencil and start to begin my history homework, well this is going to take fucking eternity..

_'Buzz' _

**Rue- Kat? You done the history thing?'**

**Me- Doing it now, it ganna take 4eva.'**

**Rue- Yea! i tried to get threshy to help, but he bailed :(' **

**Me-HAHAHA. best bf eva!'**

**Rue- I know he is amazin -.- when it comes to anything other than history' **

**Me- :) So when it due?'**

**Rue- tmr like 5 period. Or somthin.'**

**Me-Ugh, ima do it now..'**

**Rue- Can i come ova?' **

**Me-Sure, get ya ass here now'**

**Rue-Cominz x**

I put my book down, and finish my english homework.

* * *

After finishing my work the bell rings, perfect timing.

I walk to the door.

"RUEEE" I say running to her. She laughs, screaming my name.

"Your metal" She says, laughing again.

"IM AMZING" I say pulling her towards my room.

"Okay lets do work" I sigh. "While talking of course" I smile.

"Kay, soooo question one?"

Here we go... We start our work, talking about everything thing in the process.

Johanna's pov.

My friken arm, god it hurts. I grab the tv remote and turn it on.. all thats on is Pamen's Next Top Model. Well its good enough. I grab some ice cream and watch. These girls are all like mini versions off Glimmer and Cashmere.

An advert comes on, i flip on my the music channel.

"OMG THIS IS MY SONG!" I screech, my brother comes in the room. He looks at me and then the song playing.

"Johanna. What the hell is wrong with you?" He says, Alex doesn't know anything.

"THIS IS MY SONG, COMON JOIN" I pull his arm and start dancing to Starships.

He just stands there like a stick...

_Starships were meant to flyyyyyy, end up and touch the skyyyy._

_Can't stop cause were so highhhh, lets do this one more time._

_Starships were meant to flyyyyyy, end up and touch the skyyyy._

_Can't stop cause were so highhhh, lets do this one last time._

_Can't stop were higher than a motherfucker. _

_~Instrumental~_

My brother begins to laugh, but dances with me. Were to cool. To cool.

We do this for another 2 minutes till the song ends. We fall on the coach out of breath.

"Well there goes my work out for the week" I smile at him and we just lie down, watching Pamen's Next Top Model- which i changed the channel back too- Alex keeps on commenting about how hot they are... boys.

**Im Sorry i know this isn't long and there was not Gadge and Fannie and stuff but there will be next chapter. I felt the need to put Johanna in. Hahaha :) **

**REVEIWS! **

**Next time-**

**-School**

**-Gossip**

**-Finnick and Annie or Madge and Gale (You decide that in the reviews) :) **


	6. Chapter 5 Tension, laughs & fun

Rue's pov

'BANG'

"Rue, would you get the hell up? RUE" Stupid little sister. I have 3 sisters and 2 brothers, if in honest I can't tell if its Emily, Rellish or Natalie.

"Umm how about no?"

"Rue seriously get up. I need a ride!" Okay, its Rellish.

"My car is being fixed! BECAUSE YOU CRASHED IT!" She is so stupid, she is only fourteen and she stole my car… she only made it outside the gates.

"Ugh!" I hear her stomps as she exits the corridor.

I grab my phone and dial Thresh's number

_**Hey babe** _

_**Hi sexy **_

_**You can't even see me, how do you know im sexy? **_

_**Cause you always look sexy**_

_**Haha, sure. So did you just get up? **_

_**Yeah, im surprised your up**_

_**..Rellish woke me up, and then asked for a ride. I swear im going to kill her soon**_

_**Haha, did she forget she crashed your car? **_

_**I think so**_

_**Do you want a ride? Jake just came back, and my car is fine so back to normal again. **_

_**Kay, pick me up in half an hour? **_

_**Sure. Seeya baby **_

_**Love ya**_

I hang up on Thresh and make my way to the bathroom.

Marvel's pov

I grab my keys and make my way to the door. Grabbing my bag in the process.

As i hop in the car i remember Glimmer and I's _talk_ last night.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Why would you do that? I don't understand?" I shout at her._

_"What don't you get! I don't like it, and lets be honest, neither do you!" She screeches back. _

_"But thats someones education! She could get, i don't know, umm lets say suspended! That looks bad!" _

_"She was staring at you, and who the hell cares? Its just Finch, how is she even important?" _

_"Exactly! She was JUST staring at me, not having sex with me!" I pull at my hair in anger. _

_"Why do you care? God" _

_"Babe, what you did was over the top!"_

_"Stop avoiding the question marvel! Why do you care so much?"_

_"I don't. Well, not it that way. I just think what you did was to much and i care, because Finch is only good at running and being smart.. babe you just ruined half of that" _

_"I don't give a fuck about her, she isn't important, she can fix it.. as you said she is smart"_

_"Glimmer your not getting the point, are you?"_

_"Well why didn't you say anything earlier, it didn't look like you cared then!" _

_"Glimmer i hate fighting with you, in public is worse. I love you, but this is to much!"_

_"What are you breaking up with me!" Glimmer looked heartbroken, if im honest i don't know what im doing. _

_"No, im-i-i just don't know okay?" _

_"Marvel, i love you. Im sorry, please" I look up at her, a single tear rolls down her cheek. Im so stupid. _

_"Glimmer, im so sorry. Babe i love you" I pull her into a hug, she accepts it straight away._

_*End of flashback*_

I love her, but im not sure anymore. I need to talk to someone... maybe... PEETA! Yep, perfect, will ask him in chem.

Gale's pov

I walk into school, Johanna is next to me.

"So is that the girl?" She asks, pointing at Madge and giving me a wink.

"Yeah" I mumble

"Oh so we are shy now, are we?"

I stop in my tracks, the Johanna i know it back. The cocky one, who every single guy is pointless. The one who embarrasses others, the one who acts like a guy.. but is ridiculously beautiful. I DO NOT like her though. She is my best friend, like Katniss. My best friend is back. Thank god.

"You suck at throwing knives"

"Shut up gale, and stop being such a man-whore and ask her out"

"Im not a man-whore" I chuckle after i say this, i must sound ridiculous..

"Sure about that? I mean you seem to want everything, and get it" She says the last part quietly. I look at her confused as she looks behind me.

I turn my head, Madge.

"Hi Gale" She says, smiling.

"Hi Madge! Umm, did you hear all of that?" I say, slightly embarrassed.

"Some of it" She laughs. Then turns her head to Johanna.

"Oh, Hi! Im Johanna"

"Hi Johanna, im Madge"

"Oh, I know" She says in an evil voice, see what i said, embarrasses people!

Madge laughs at this, while i turn beet red.

"Right, well i have to get to Math" I say, trying to get out of this situation.

"Okay, well see you at lunch Gale" Johanna says, laughing at me as well.

"Bye Gale" Madge says, blushing, while giving me a tiny smile.

"Bye guys!" I say before making my way up the stairs.

Thresh's pov

I hop out the car. Opening Rue's side.

"Thanks babe" She says.

"Welcome, now shall we get to class" I says in a fake british accent **(ooc: I have nothing against british accents, infact i have one, cause im from england.. but i speak more.. like slang? haha) **

"Yes we shall" She says laughing, but playing along.

We walk up the stairs, holding hand, while talking. I take out my books, i have D.T next. Have that subject with Rue though.

"C'mon, we have D.T"

"Really? Okay, lets go" Rue says, grabbing my hand again.

* * *

**Sorry i didn't update! UGH! I feel bad :( Well i told you i would choose either Fannie or Gade, as you can see i chose Gadge :)  
**

**REVEIW!**

**Next time-**

**-Fannie **

**-Finch has business to attend to**

**-Marvel and Glimmer, what the hell is going on? **


	7. Chapter 6 Here we go,Tuff time? & gossip

**Im sorry i haven't updated! i have been super busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Xander's pov.

I walk out of class, when I feel something pulling me. I turn to see bright red hair flashing, past. Finch.

"Finch… what are you doing? Where are we going?" I ask.

"I will tell you when we get there"

Finch pulls me across the hall, to the office. What the hell? Why are we here?... Wait, No!

Finch walks in slowly, she pull me inside.

"Finch, what the hell? We ar-"

"We have to remove the file where I cheated, obviously that blonde bimbo wont do it! And if you don't want to do, then keep watch" She cuts me off.

"Fine. I will keep watch, but hurry up" I mumble.

I see her red hair flash past me again. She is in.

Finch's pov.

I walk into the office, no ones here. I think all the staff had to go to some meeting? Or something like that. I turn my head slightly, just to check for any movement near me before i enter the files room. No one. I walk in and go straight for 'K', Finch Knight.

Holy shit. How many people have a last name beginning with 'K'? I didn't know it was that much! Dammit, and a lot have the letters 'Kn', this could take years.

I rummage through the files, putting them neatly, this way it will be easier to put back unnoticed.

I find my file. I pull it out. It's crazy how organised this is, i swear there are over 2,000 students in this school. They are labelled, all in place. I begin to look through the labels.

**Tests, Classes, Recommendation, Activities, Physical, Intellectual, Individual, Work, Group & Cheats/Bullying. **

I flip to Cheats and bullying.

**_Bullying-_**

**_This student has to not been bullied, nor has bullied others. She has a clean record and always seems to help out in these cases, where someone is bullied, neither has she ever been expected or accused of bullying. _**

**_Cheats-_**

**_This student has very high scores, she has just been accused of cheating. Glimmer Castin accused her, she claims to of seen a cheat sheet, yet she has no proof. Still being looked into, the teachers are expecting her to be wrong. Glimmer always accuses, yet never seems to be right. Finch is a very exceeding student, she studies a lot, for that we have proof. There will be a meeting with Finch and Principle Snow on tursday 2nd at Lunch._**

Fuck, thats today. At least they don't think i actually cheated, maybe i will have the meeting and if they believe Glimmer i will come back and steal the sheet? Yeah, thats a better idea.

I put all the files back, making sure they look the same way they did before.

I tip-toe out of the room and out of the office.

"Find anything?" Xander asks.

I explain everything that i found, and tell him what i plan to do later.

"Okay? If they believe Glimmer, should i come back with you to get the sheet?"

"Yes, that would be great!" I lean up and kiss him on the lips, a soft, yet forceful one. Full of passion

Finnick's pov.

"Annie, still on for Friday?"

"Yep" She says, giggling slightly.

"Good" I say taking her hand in mine. Even though we haven't been on the date, we are starting to act like a couple. Its strange, you know? So many new couples appearing, but i have a feeling one might be ending soon. Glimmer and Marvel don't look to great, especially Marvel. Peeta told me he asked for advice, cause he doesn't know if he loves Glimmer anymore. After there fight he just hasn't felt... the same?

"So what subject do you have next?"

"Oh, i have a free period, so i'm doing Swim training. You?"

"Same! Want to do it together?" Annie winks. I laugh at this, giving her a grin.

"Sure, but i bet i'm better."

"What? No. Im better" I knew that would wind her up.

"Nope, i don't think so" I say shaking my head.

"Yes"

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-uh"

"Sorry Annie, but i'm better"

"Sorry Finnick, but i'm better" She laughs, smiling up at me. I take this as a chance to lean down and kiss her, so i do. Her lips are soft, perfect. I feel her snake her arms around my neck, i do the same, but around her waist. I feel i tug at my hair, annie depend this kiss and it feels great.

She pulls away for breath, at the same time as me.

"Maybe you are better at swimming" I say, with a massive grin.

"I think your good, and so am i" I smile at this, she is so cute. We are both the captains for the Swim team, Annie for girls, me for boys.

"C'mon then, lets go swimming"

"Okay" she says, finding my hand as we walk.

Clove's pov. 

_'Buzz'_

**Glimmer- Clove?' **

**Me- Yes..'**

**Glimmer- What are you doing tonight?'**

**Me- Im with Rue, Thresh, Cato, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Johanna, Finch & Xander... why?'**

**Glimmer- What about Marvel?'**

**Me- idk. Y dont u ask him?'**

**Glimmer- I think we are in a fight. So idk'**

**Me- Oh. Sorry. I hope things get better. I have to go G, i have Math.**

**Glimmer- Okay, thanks. Byee**

I put my phone away, im so excited for tonight. For some reason we don't have school on Friday, so cause its thursday, Party tonight. I can't wait. I feel sorry for Glimmer and all, but she will work it out. Im sure of it.

* * *

**OKAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know its not much, but i needed to update, agreed? Kay. Love you guys! :) **

**REVEIW!**

**Next time-**

**-Party**

**-Glimmer and Marvel**

**-A lot of _'Love'... _haha**

**(Btw, Finch will be told her meeting is moved to Monday! BYEE)**


	8. Chapter 7 Party, Anger & tease

**Guys i am so sorry i haven't updated, i have been really sick. But before that i was at a party, and i had a few tests :( Im so sorry, i still haven't updated my other fanfic either, so if you read that, i am only updating that on a weekly basis. I feel bad, but this chapter is the party and i hope it fills in for what i should have posted. **

* * *

Katniss' pov.

I look at myself in the mirror, im looking okay. I apply some mascara and a bit of lipstick. Now im looking good. I smile to myself, I can't wait for the party, its at Thresh's house.

I'm wearing my high way shorts, a white tank top top, red toms and a blue & white varsity jacket.

Mostly everyone is going to be there, besides Glimmer and Marvel, we decided not invite them cause we didn't want to choose sides on there fight. Chances are they will turn up anyway. Once the word is out about the party, they always turn up, together or not.

_'d__ing' _

"Peeta is here Katniss" My little sister, prim, calls.

"Im coming" I walk down the stairs, peeta is at the door, he looks hot. **  
**

"Hey babe, ready to go?"

"Yeah" I smile at Peeta and take his hand, walking over to his car. We decided not use my car, cause normally i am the one getting drunk, plus Peeta can sleep over at Thresh's.. if it comes to that.

I get into the car, Peeta follow me lead and does the same.

"What time does it start?" i ask

"Umm. i think like now?" Peeta replies, but its more like a question then an answer.

Thresh's pov.

"Rue? Can you get the drinks out now babe?"

"Yep, i will" She replies, in here im-so-happy-voice, its so cute.

"Thanks. Do you know when everyone is coming?"

"Umm, i think 8. Should be here in about half an hour"

"Okay"

I walk over to the kitchen, helping Rue take out the beer and soft drinks. She looks so hot, she is wearing her dress **(ooc: if you want to see the dress, go here ~hungergamesxoxharrypotterscar and i will post it, everything with pictures and stuff i will post there) **

'ding'

"Well obviously they arn't coming in half a hour" Rue says.

"Obviously" I reply, chuckling.

Rue walks over to the door.

"Hey Clove" Im going to take a wild guess, i think Clove is at the door.

"Hey Rue, anyone else here?"

"Well only THRESH, You and me" She purposely said my name loud so i would hurry up, i laugh at that.

"Im coming" I walk to the door. "Hey Clover"

She just looks at me.. staring, deadly. Then she laughs, that is relief.

"Hey boo" Dammit, i hate that name.

"Shut up" I say.

"Whatever boo" She laughs, why does she always win?

"Okay, Okay.. you win"

"I know, i always do."

Clove walks into the house i grabs a beer.

Gale's pov. 

Ten minutes later

I walk into Thresh's house, everyone is here. The music is blaring and everyone is either making out or dancing. Is that.. Glimmer? I bet Marvel is going to turn up now.

"Sup Gale" Johanna, i told you she is such a guy.

"Sup Mason"

"Nothing hawthorne"

"Johanna, why is Glimmer here, not that i don't want her here. I mean is Marvel here too?"

"I don't know. I feel bad about it all, don't you?"

"Yeah, do you think they are going to get back together?"

Johanna pauses at this question.

"Maybe, i heard Marvel now likes Finch, but its just a rumour i heard"

"Well if he does like her he wont be having much luck, i mean look" I point to Xander and Finch making out, while dancing...

"Very true" I laugh, so does Jo. "Where is Madge?" She holds exaggerates on Madge's name.

"Shut up" I say.

"You are such a baby. Anyways im going to dance, see yas hawthorne"

Johanna walks off to the dance floor. I walk off to find Madge.

Glimmer's pov. 

Marvel walks in, i knew he would turn up. Everyone is staring to him and me, obviously wondering if we are going to do anything. I decide to walk over first.

"Uh hi"

"Hi, Glimmer i need to speak to you, in private."

I nod my head and follow him upstairs, to one of the guests rooms.

"So, what is it?" I say in a curious voice. "Marvie, are we getting back together? Because i miss you" I say, pouting.

"I'm not sure Glimmer, i don't think _us _is working"

"What? Why? What is wrong with _us_?

"Glimmer i just don't think its going to work out, i don't think i feel the same way as i use to.."

"SO WE ARE OVER?" Glimmer shouts.

"I think so.."

"WHAT THE HELL? IS IT BECAUSE OF FINCH?"

Finch's pov.

I hear Glimmer yell my name. We use to be friends, but now everything thats goes wrong she thinks is caused by me..

"What do you think they are talking about?" I whisper to Xander

"I'm not sure. But i did hear a rumour that Marvel likes you" He says, tensing up, anger in his voice.

"What? Well it doesn't matter, i don't like him" Xander looks at me, he obviously doesn't belive that.

"I don't like him! Okay, c'mon i don't want to stay here anymore, i cant stick both of them"

Xander nods his head and pulls me out of the door

* * *

**Sorry this isn't very long, but Im adding a part 2 so dont worry :) **

**I decided this chapter has to be special, now i will either update later or tomorrow.. hopefully. **

**REVEIW!**

**Next time-**

**-Glimmer gets pissed**

**-Finch and Xander**

**-The rest of the party**

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 7 part 2 Party, fun and fight

**Hey, im so sorry i haven't updated. My dog just got diagnosed with this sickness, and its quite bad. I have to give him like 12 pills a day. Also if anyone reads my other fanfic, i am going to update soon, but i have no idea, im so sorry! BUT AS YOU ALL KNOW, SUMMER IS COMING UP! I HAVE ONLY 2 WEEKS LEFT SCHOOL, THEN HOLIDAYS! I will probs have finished my fanfics in about 1 month or so :) ENJOY..**

* * *

Cloves pov.

I watch as Xander pulls Finch out of the door. At the same time a hear more shouts from upstairs. I knew this would happen.

"Cato, what you do you think is going to happen?"

"Im not sure, doesn't look to good does it?" He says, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Yeah" Im getting drunker by the minute.. "Lets take shots, i bet i will win!" Cato laughs a bit

"Course, Course you will win" He says in a sarcastic tone.

"Wanna bet?"

"No, not really. But if i have to prove my point then i will"

"C'mon" I drag him by the hand, over to the bar.

"Okay, five shots each?" Cato asks

"WAIT FOR US!" I turn around to see Rue and Thresh, walking over.

"What?"

"We want to join the competition" I nod my head, i put up my hand, signally five shots for each of us to the bar tender. He nods his head, and pours the liquid, pink, blue, orange, green and clear.

"Here you are"

"Thanks" We all say together

"Okay. One, Two, THREE!"

We begin to down the drinks, shots have never been my favourite. I prefer beer. My throat begins to get dry, slightly ruff. Stupid alcohol.

Rue's pov.

I slam my hands down on the counter. Yes i win!

"I win" I say, my voice slightly slurred.

I hear Clove groan, she looks sick. Oh shit.

"Clove quick have some water" I pass her a bottle, she downs it quickly. Still looking queasy, i pass her some bread. My mum always told he when someone is drunk or something, get them to have water and bread **(ooc: True story, my mum says that to me all the time, mostly my sister (16) and my brother (18) haha) **

"You okay?" Cato asks her

"Mm-hmm" She nods, obviously not.

"Im going to take her home, see you guys later! Great party by the way" He picks up Clove and walks out.

I turn and smile to Thresh, he smiles back.

Glimmer's pov.

"SO YOU LIKE HER?"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES, STOP LYING!"

I sigh this isn't working, Marvel wont admit it. He likes Finch, i know it! He really does. I can't stand the fact though. Maybe its a possibility he doesn't actually like her... maybe he just doesn't like me.

I see Marvel turn to me. Obviously noticing the sigh.

"Glimmer, im sorry. I think you are beautiful, amazing and sweet" I look at his confused, what is he saying? "But your just not the girl for me?" He says, but more like asks.

"Your pathetic, and i hate you. You don't even have the balls to tell me whats going on" He looks at me, this time he is pissed.

"Im just tell-" I cut him off

"Save it. Just stay away from me. Okay? And if you don't i will personally get Xander to beat you up. Im sure he would love to, i mean you going after his girlfriend and all" I smirk and walk out the room.

"Bitch" I hear him grunt. Douche.

I walk down the stairs and out the door, im not staying here. I turn and call over my shoulder,

"Nice party, maybe hang out soon! Bye" I say, continuing walking, not waiting for an answer.

Finch's pov.

Xander and I walk to his house, holding hand, not talking, in silence. But a comfortable silence.

"Im sorry, about the hole Marvel thing" I say, wincing at the topic.

Xander sighs, "Dont worry about it, not your fault"

"C'mon, lets go inside" I say pulling at him slightly.

"Okay" Its weird, im the leader.. when its his house.

We walk into his room. Lying down on his bed.

"What am i going to do? I still have that meeting with Snow and now Marvel is.." I trail of, not really wanting to finish the sentence.

"I know, its okay Finch. The thing with Snow, you said so yourself, will be fine! Even if he doesn't believe you, you can still go back into the office, and i will wait outside" This comforts me a bit. "And with that person, he doesn't really matter. Just ignore him, maybe he will get the picture. If he doesn't i will personally go beat him up"

I snicker at this. Xander would do that.

"Okay, well im really tired, but i need a shower"

"I will come with you" He says, calmly.

"Fine, but its a quick one" I say walking into the bathroom and grabbing my towel. Yes, i have my own towel. We have been dating for two years, i come here all the time. Its like a routine now.

I pull off my clothes and get in the shower.

Okay, maybe this wont be too quick...

* * *

**Sorry i have to finish there! I have to do the pills for my dog! BUT I HAVE A QUESTION!  
**

**How long do you guys want me to continue this for? Like school year, prom, holiday.. etc?  
**

**REVEIWS! **

**Next time-**

**-Relationships?**

**-Talk to Snow **

**-Here we go again**

**BYEEEE  
**


	10. Chapter 8 Meeting, Black eye & drunk

**Im sorry i haven't been updating. Tomorrow is my last 'proper' day of school and then on friday its half day. But as soon as i finish i go to the airport, on holiday i go! Anyways i wont arrive at my destination till saturday, and then my cousions are coming to stay so i would say my next update will be before i go to 'pony club camp'.. lols that makes me sound like a 10yr old. Well thats for a week to i will try update soon and make it a long one because my gran has no internet -.- **

**Well enjoy..**

* * *

Finch's pov.

I walk into school, my parents leading the way. Today is my meeting with Snow. Not great. My parents were horrified when they found out, they are very aware I study and do not believe Glimmer. Thank god.

I am dressed in smart clothes, not my best look. The only thing that is good about the meeting is i get to go home after it!

I trudge along the hall, until we arrive out side Snow's office.

"Dad, just knock" He nods his head and knocks on the door. We wait about a minute, until Snow finally revels himself behind his door

"Come in please" Gesturing towards his office.

I walk into his office, preparing for the longest meeting ever. Or so i thought

I sit in one of the seats, along with my parents.

"So apparently Glimmer Tux **(Lolsy, sorry about the surname, i know it sucks) **has accused Finch of cheating. Do you believe this?"

"No. No, we do not" My mother replied. "Finch is a hard worker and doesn't need to cheat, nor would she cheat"

"Yes, exactly! I would never do anything like that! Glimmer only accused me of that because she wanted me in trouble!"

"Why would she want you in trouble darling?" My mother asks.

"Ugh, becuase apparently i looked at her _boyfriend" _

"Anyway, i have no reason to believe Finch has cheated on her test. No one else in the class seems to think this, it is only Glimmer. She has no proof either" He sighed. "This has been happening a lot between Ms. Tux and all the other students. If your accusation is correct it would solve a lot of mysteries"

I nod my head.

"Well seeing as you have done nothing wrong you may go home. There is not much need to go to class, just come in tomorrow" My father and mother laughed at his ending statement... I seriously don't get adult humour.

"Yes of course sir"

"Thank you for your time Mr. Snow" My father says, shaking his hand

Bloody hell. Awkward much. Well im glad its over

Clove's pov.

Oh crap. Im still recovering from my hangover, sure it was about two nights ago but i was drinking a lot. I mean maybe i went out again.

Guess what subject i have? P.E and today is swimming, im most likely going to drown. Thank baby jesus i have Annie in this class. She is amazing at swimming, even if she is drunk to the bone.

I get changed and crawl to the pool, half the class is already there.

"Hiya Annie-boo"

"Clove! You feeling any better?" She asks suspiciously

I shake my head, smiling. "Annie i think im going to drown" And then my drunkenness decides to kick in even more because i start to laugh like a crazy old woman

"Clove snap out of it" But even Annie is laughing now, my hysterical reck must be enjoyable for her.

"Everyone six laps of the pool! Now!" Atala yells at the class before walking into her office.

I walk to the pool, holding onto Annie.

I jump in, the water hits my skin and suddenly i fell a lot more capable.

Here comes hell.

I begin my laps thinking of how hot Cato looked that nigh be brought me home. I was so drunk as soon as my head hit the pillow i was a goner.

Finnick's pov.

I walk to the lunch table, everyone is already there. Not Finch though, but she has a meeting.

"hey everyone" They all reply with a synchronised hi.

"What have i missed?"

"Well Clove was drunk, and had swimming, with me. She couldn't help laughing every five minutes, but it was very entertaining" Annie says laughing. I give her a grin and kiss her on the lips quickly.

"Anything else?"

"Well Glimmer and Marvel are officially over" Xander pipes in. "Oh. And Snow believed Finch, not Glimmer" Everyone looked puzzled. "You know, the thing where Glimmer accused her of cheating cause she 'looked' at _Marvel" _He spits out his name.

I nod my head, but steer away from the subject.

"So did you hear, Rue?" Johanna begins. We all turn are head, expectantly. "And everyone else" She chuckles a bit a smirk spreading across her face. "Well anyway Gale was trying to impress Madge, in track and he FELL ON HIS FACE, LITERALLY. AND MADGE RAN OVER TO HELP HIM AND-AND THEN I-I.." She roars with laughter, not able to finish her sentence. She points to the door, it reveals Gale with a black eye.

"Shut up Jo" Gale says coldly before flopping down.

"Wow, nice eye Gale" Cato says, smiling.

"So what actually happened, Johanna didn't exactly have the energy to finish her story"

"No telling. Not again" He sighs. "But on the bright side-" Johanna cut him off

"Gal, how can there be a bright side" She says snickering

"Well, actually yes there can. Madge looked after me all morning"

I gave him a pat on the back. "Its a start"

"Be quite miss twinkle toes"

"Right, okay. Sure, miss i-fell-on-my-face-in-track"

Everyone laughed at my reply. "Are you ever going to let me forget this?"

"NOPE" We all screamed in his ear.

* * *

**Sorry its so short! But i might have time to update tomorrow or friday! Also sorry for the lack of 'relationships' in this chapter, but i need to do the meeting and all!**

**WELL REVEIW! **

**REVEIW!**

**Next time- **

**-Rue and Thresh maybe a date? **

**-Snow has a decision to make (For a change i might just put it in his pov, for a bit. You know to see what he will do next) **

**-Swim meeting, Annie and Finnick**


	11. Chapter 9 Snow, Swim meeting & Clato

**I am so sorry i haven't updated, i explained everything in the authors note (but i have now deleted it!) Becuase latley i haven't had much time i am going to finish this/both my stories soon, maybe. **

**ENJOY...**

**Oc: Sorry about the high school names.. pamen high and district high**

* * *

Annie's pov.

I put on my varsity jacket and shorts and head to the pool, today is the swim meeting. We have the final against Pamen high, all the rich snooty kids. Most likely District high (us) will win.

"-So basically that is why we really need to win" Finnick explains, well i didn't hear the explaining but never mind.

"Hey guys! Sorry im late" I say as i walk to the pool.

'Hey Ann' They all say together

"So we are against Pamen high" Everyone's face falls, im guessing Fin hadn't broke the news yet. "It will be fine guys. We will win, just like we always do"

"Yeah, but not against them, they always cheat" Michael says

"Yeah, they always do something against us or get us disqualified" Amber sates.

"Stop complaining, I can always charm them with my good looks" Finnick exclaims in a joking voice. Everyone laughs at this, even me.

"Thanks Finnick" Amber calls back, winking- She is so annoying, thinks she can still have Fin, well i don't think so.

"Now we have to go over details"

Well talk for about another hour before we call it quits and start training for real. No one likes training on saturday mornings.

"Hey ann?" Finnick asks

"Yep" I say smiling

"You want to go out tonight, maybe with Rue and Thresh?" He asks. I have to bite my lips to stop from smiling like an idiot. Sure we are a couple but i always get happy when he asks to go out

"Uh-huh" I nod my head, before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"ANNIE?" I turn my head to the other side of the pool, Rue.

"What?" I say

"NO KISSING IN TRAINING TIME?"

"First of all, shut up. Second of all, i can kiss him whenever i like and third, what are you doing here? You don't swim" I say trying to keep my serious face.

"Fine. Anyways i will see you tonight. With Thresh and Finnick"

"Were you eaves dropping?"

"Maybe" She says giggling. "Anyways see you latter fishy"

I laugh a bit. "Okay, Bye Bye birdie"

"Shall we get in the pool?" Finnick asks, smiling.

"We shall" I answer playfully, before taking on my jacket and shorts and pulling him in the water with me.

Cato's pov. 

I basically fall on Clove's lap after Football practice.

"Babe, are you okay?" Clove asks, her arm resting on my bicep.

"Just...tired" I murmur

"Want to sleep, or do something else?" She says giggling

"Umm, by sleep do you mean stay here on your lap or..." I make myself more comfortable.

"Cato!" She whines/giggles. "No, you can't sleep on my lap, lets do something else"

"Like wha-" She cuts my off by a small kiss on the lips

"Sure you want to sleep or..." She smiles deviously at me.

"Actually i am quite awake now" I say, before planting my lips on hers.

I wrap one of my arms around her waist pulling her closer, and the other cups her cheek.

I feel arms snake around me neck, deepening the kiss. I run my tongue along her bottem lip, asking for entrance. She gives is to me straight away. The kiss gets more intense by the second.

Clove pulls away for breath, before moving onto my lap and kissing me again, roughly.

Sure i may be tired but this is was better then sleep

Snow's pov. **(a change) **

I pull out Glimmer Tux's File.

"Does this girl do anything right?" I mumble to myself

**Tests, Classes, Recommendation, Activities, Physical, Intellectual, Individual, Work, Group & Cheats/Bullying.**

I start at the beginning, tests

**_Tests- _**

**_This student has a very low average. She does not seem to be studying at all. Most of her scores are an average of 20% to 40%. The student, in question, is quite smart, but has no intention in using it. _**

**_Classes- _**

**_This student takes the following classes- _****_Design, _********_Art, _****_Math, _****_English, _****_P.E, _****_Music _**

**__****Recommendation- **

**__****This student has been recommended to the following Colleges/Universities- ****__****District 1 and **_**District 8 **_

**_Activities- _**

**_Design (Average) , Arrow Class (Low average) and Beauty (High/Normal average) _**

Skipping the rest i move to Cheats/Bullying

**_Bullying-_**

**_This student has to not been bullied, but has bullied others. She has some gang, but mostly bullies on her own. She seems to have a need for harming, no physically, mentally. This has been taken into account. Parents of student have asked her to stay (Head knows more) _**

**_Cheats-_**

**_This student has very low scores, she has accused many people of cheating, these are believed to be her 'enemies'. Finch has just been accused by Glimmer. Its extremely unlikely that Finch Foxface cheated. The girls are not on good terms, this could be the cause of the accusation. Meeting with Snow will take place. _**

I close her file.

Should i keep her, sure it could annoy others, but this girl seems interesting. Maybe i could get something out of her. I always feel there is something fishy going on between the upper years, she could be a spy. Something.

"Ms. Astin?" My secretary come scuttling in.

"Yes Mr. Snow?"

"Please inform Glimmer Tux, we have a meeting next tuesday!"

"Okay. I will"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! im so sorry for the late update! And the short one 2! **

**Will update soon! Promise **

**REVEIW! **

**Next time- **

**-The date**

**-Cato and clove time **

**-(****Anything you request? Possibly like a text war, lol idk. Thats probs a stupid idea :)**


	12. Chapter 10 Ahh, Cheeky & Fail

**IIm super sorry for not updating! I just came back from Spain, but i caught a sickness so im ill and my dad came home! Also, the olympics and i have wuite afew tickets. Plus my granny and grampa are arrivig today so ya. I use to be good at updating but its getting awful now! Especially with my other Fanfiction.. i swear its been about a month. To be fair i have been reading a lot of Harry Potter Fanfics so its possible i have gone off Hunger Games a bit. If you read my other one im going to try update it tomorrow. I know im awful and i wish i could say 'well i have school work' cause that would be easy and i know i said 'its summer, so free time' but i was wrong, lots of things im doing! **

**WELLLLLL ANYWAY ENJOY...**

* * *

Thresh's pov

I pull into Rue's drive. Finally its saturday. Rue and I haven't been on a date in ages. Sure we are always together, but we needed some time.

I jump out of the car making my way to the door. No to mention, we have Finnick and Annie coming with us. Not that i mind, they are great to be around.

I ring the bell. Hearing running footsteps i assume Rue is dashing for the door. "Hey babe, lets go cause my sisters are starting to get on my nerves" I smile and grab her hand.

"Whats happened this time?"

"You know, same old, same old" I snort at this, Rue always has the same answer when i ask her about this.

"Was is Michael and Jack or the girls?" Normally its Emily, Rellish or Natalie, but the occasional brothers come up.

"Like i said 'my sisters are starting to get on my nerves' and its was all three"

"Well lets talk about something else shall we?"

"Yep, lets" I get into the front seat, Rue on my heels.

"Okay are we picking up Fin and Ann or are they making there own way?"

"Own way" She wiggles her eyebrows "If you know what i mean"

I laugh at this, she joins in. Always leave it up to Rue to be cheeky.

"That is disgusting" I say, still laughing.

"But when we do it, its not?" She says, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Completely different" I state.

"Yeah, Yeah. Okay" She smiles at me.

"Well... you know, the movie doesn't start till nine and its eight" I give her my most devious smile.

"Oh yeah, look at the time. We should do something in that Loooonnggg space of time, shouldn't we?" She says in a seductive voice.

I pull over. Waiting for Rue's plan.

"Race you to the cliff?" She says, not waiting for an answer as she rushes out the car, me close behind her.

"If you win maybe we can have a celebration, eh?" She calls over her shoulder.

"Oh i will win alright" Like i said 'leave it up to Rue to be cheeky'.

Katniss's pov 

I tumble off my bed with a big thump.

Lesson one- don't try to be creative, by doing jumps on your bed.

I laugh at the state im in. This absolutely ridiculous. I pull out my phone.

**Me- Oi, Jo what you doin tonight? **

**Johanna- Nothin really. You? **

**Me- Well besides lying on the floor from a failed flip nothing. **

**Johanna- lol, leave it up to you to do a failed flip..**

**Me- Unfair, this is only the 12th time :) **

**Johanna- Yet i have have never done it **

**Me- So come to my house and try it out. I BET you will faaaillll **

**Johanna- Fine. But i can promise you i don't fail **

**Me- Besides the time you fell in track, the time you stabbed yourself, the time you fell on your face, the time you fell asleep in class... :) **

**Johanna- Shut up. Anyways i wont fail this time! **

**Me- Yeah okay :***

**Johanna- You have been warned never to kiss me, including text. **

**Me- I have a boyfriend, thank you very much. **

**Johanna- Yeah okay :) **

**Me- See you in ten?**

**Johanna- Sure**

I getoff the floorhopping on to my bed**  
**

Finnick's pov

"Hey babe" I say "Ready to go?" I ask still taking in the way she looks.

"Yep" She says smiling at my face.

We walk to my car, hand in hand. "What time is it babe?"

"Eight" I reply. She smiles at me, with that cute smile.

"Early, i see" I laugh at this "Want to do something exciting?

"Okay? What exactly did you have in mind"

"Say we prank call someone" I look at her, quite interested now.

"Oh would you like to call?" I answer

"Possible someone we _know _is going to be at home tonight. Someone might even with that _certain _person"

"Oh. Oh, i see" I pull out my phone giving it to Annie. "Would you like to do the honours?"

"Yes i would. Thank you" She says planting a kiss on my cheek before dialling the number

"Oh this is going to be good" I says, sniggering at the what the _someone_'s reaction could be.

Clove's pov

I sit next to Cato, watching intently at the movie, munching my popcorn. Not aware of the fact its missed my mouth about twenty times.

We have been watching this movie over an hour. Cato conviced me that it would be fun. Wrong. Not fun, scary. But i can't take my eyes of the screen.

Not sure what its called something like, um, actually i have no idea.

Oh, shit this bit is scary. Still its kind of silly. I mean im definitely about to die of terror, but have you ever watched those movies where its all sneaky, and the person who is soon to be killed is a moron? Well yeah, this is like that except actually scary, still stupid, but scary

Bloody hell.

Cato is sitting there like some plan he has made is working. He seems to be smiling? Or something?

I watch as the soon to be victim calls out "Is anyone here?" Idiot. Who calls that out? I mean come on. What is she expecting them to reply,

"Im in the kitchen, making a sandwich. Wont be a mo" Stupid girl.

The girl moves closer to the door, Knife in her hand. She is going super slow. I watch as she wraps her hand around the door knob, clutching it tightly.

Her hand turning white from the hold. She twists the door nob slowly.

'Click'

It opens, she pulls it slightly, pulling slowly back.

I see the colour drain from her face as she sees-

'ring, ring'

"AHHHHH" I scream as the phone rings. Dropping my popcorn everywhere. I turn to Cato, expecting him to be picking up the phone, but he has already done that.

"Hello?" He says slowly, his smile inching down into a confused look.

"_Hello"_

Johanna's pov

I knock on the door "Oh hey Prim, Katniss in her room?"

"Yeah she is" She looks like she is about to leave.

"You going out tonight?" I wouldn't disagree on her going out, i mean she is fourteen

"Oh, yeah, im meeting someone"

"Who exactly?" I says smiling

"Um, Rory" She says going red

"Gale's brother? Well have fun" I say trying not to laugh at her privateness over the matter. I knew already.

* * *

**Unfortunately i have to finish there, but there will be a part 2. **

**REVEIW!**

**Next time- **

**-Call**

**-Date (Fin, Ann, Rue, Thresh) **

**-Jo and Kat**

**-Maybe Prim and Rory :) **


	13. Chapter 10 part 2

**I have bloody good news! Good news for you guys! SOOOO basically i am finishing this story this week! I will update everyday, from today! Okay? Im doing this cause im going back to school and i won't have so much time to write but also cause next next week i will start to finish my clato story and then i will be finito! Well anyway**

**ENJOY..**

* * *

Annie's pov.

_"_Hello?_"_

_"Hello" _i say, silently giggling at their reaction. The dropping popcorn, the screaming...

"Who is this?" I hear Clove say.

"YEAH, WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Cato shouts through the phone, clove seems to reply to this,

"Cato, why did you shout that?"

"Cause it makes sense to interrogate them"

"You are so stupid"

"Actually i just wanted to find out cause i can tell you are freaked out by this"

"Awww, really, that is so cute. But seriously you don't need to do that"

I turn my head to finnick, to see him laughing at there 'talk'. He does a hanging up sign with his hand. Nodding, i hang up.

"That didn't go as planed..." I trail off

"Yeah, it certainly didn't"

"You know whats funny? When cato goes 'Cause it makes sense to interrogate them'"

"That was stupid, who interrogates a killer"

"Moron" I smile at finnick, "So, shall we go now?"

"Yeah lets" He goes silent for a moment, "What about we text Rue and see if we should go do something more interesting then going to the movies"

I consider this. They would like that, i mean its most likely they are making about by now.

"Okay, i will text her"

**Me- RUEEEEE!**

**Rue- Kinda busy**

**Me- Making out with Thresh? :***

**Rue- How did you guess...**

**Me- Its quite obvious**

**Rue- -.-**

**Me- Well anyways, Finnick was thinking we blow off the date and do something more exciting**

**Rue- Sure, okay come to da that forest we always go 2**

**Me- Eww, we don't want to watch you make out**

**Rue- No you twat, just ugh come there, now!**

**Me- Finneee, love ya**

**Rue- lol, love ya 2 x**

"Okay, lets go to the forest we always go to"

"No, i am nt watching them make out"

"That what i said, but Rue was like 'You twat, just get here'"

"I will take that as a sigh that she will stop making out when we get there"

"Yeah, thats a good way to think about it"

Katniss'pov.

"KAT, WHERE ARE YOU"

"IN MY ROOM"

"OKAY"

I hear Jo walk up the stairs, loud to wake up a deaf old lady. She opens the door.

"Jo, why are you so loud when walking?"

"Im not doing it on purpose" She mumbles "Anyways, so PRIMSSY HAS GO A HOT DATE, huh? huh?"

I smile at her reaction, she always does this, but its true PRMISSY HAS GOT A HOTAAY FOR A DATE! Well not really, but she thinks he is a hottay, to me he is so adorable

"YEAH! Exciting huh?"

"YEAHHHHH! And its with rory! That is just to good, like you will be related to Gale soon"

"There going on a date no getting married" I say.

"Yeah but still. When i confronted her about she was like 'mumble mumble' ya know?"

"I know, shes being strange, its just a date, i think my fist date with peeta was at her age"

"Fourteen! Oh yeah, i remember, its kind of strange to think you guys have been going out for three years"

"No, not really" I laugh at her face, somewhere between a confused gnome and a retarded fish.

"So lets start the flips, okay i was thinking i would call this move 'bend it like mason', good name, right?"

"You have completely copied that name from 'bend it like beckham'"

"So, anyways, check it out"

She jumps on to my bed, kicking me off in the prosess. "You watching?" I nod my head. This will be amusing.

She bounces before falling onto my bead and bending her arms and her legs "See! 'bend it like mason' makes sense now"

"You look so stupid, what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with i? Nothing is wrong with i"

"Yeah, yeah, sureee"

"You know, your sarcasm really isn't appreciated" She gives me her 'death glare'.

I give her a seriousface, **(If this was harry potter, that would be a good joke for sirius, lol)**but my face slowly starts to crumple as i begin to laugh. Neither Jo can seem to keep a straight face. Laughing is like my hobby, but it always hurts my stomach, also i can't breath.

"OH GOD, JO I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" I say remembering some news Peeta and I were told.

"Go ahead" She says, listening intently.

Thresh's pov.

"They will be here in a minute"

"Well we still have a minute" I say wiggigling my eyebrows.

Rue giggles, smiling slightly before leaning into me, kissing my nose.

"Later... maybe"

I do a puppy dog face, pouting.

"No, seriously." She says, trying be keep a straight face, but fails. "Next time"

"Okay" I say kissing her on the forehead

"Oh look theres Annie"

"And Finnick" I point out.

"Hey babe" Annie says hugging Rue. "Hey girl" Rue replies.

"Hey Bo" She says to me

"_Clove_" I growl. She smirks but gives me a sweet smile that i have to give in to.

"Hey man" Finnick says, giving me a man hug.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask.

"Well actually i need to tell Annie something" Rue says grabbing Ann's hand pulling her away. "We will be back in mo boys"

"Oh, dude i need to tell you something!" I say to finnick. I know what Rue is telling Annie, she told me earlier. We are telling them alone, cause we, well actually there is no reason but never mind.

"Is it what Rue is telling Annie?"

"Yeah"

"Why not tell us together?"

"Dunno" I say chuckling. "Anyway, so basically you know Marvel and Glimmer? Well anyways at the party- remeber how you and Annie didn't go?"

"Obviously.. we were having supper with her parents" He shudders at the memory.

"I remember having supper with Rue's parents, it was awful" He chuckles "Anyway at the party Marvel and Glimmer had a fight, and Glimmer was acusing Marvel of crushing on Finch"

"Right?"

"Well he was all like 'no, no' and Glimmer was like 'no point lying you bastard' and then he was like 'bitch 'and she they shouts at the top of her lungs- oh yeah just to clarify they were having this 'conversation' upstairs- 'Well no point going for Finch, Xander will kill you- by this point they left the party, Xander and Finch."

"Okay? Carry on"

"So basically Glimmer stormed out and left the party and then marvel left as well, okay? You got the first half of the story?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay good. So yesterday- by the way im going to cut this bit short cause i took way to long to explain the other half- Marvel went up to Finch and was trying to make out with her. So she was like 'get the fuck off me' and shit and then Xander came and beat the crap out of him and yad yad yad."

"Holy shit. Seriously?"

"Yep" He looks at me, giving me a look saying Dude-i-was-being-sarcastic-you-didn't-need-to-answer-me look

"Where did it happen?"

"IN SOME ALLY" Annie shouts, as Rue and her come walk back to us.

"Wow, messed up" Finnick says.

"Yeah i know" Rue says. "Anyway lets have some fun, we don't want to leave this date on a bad note"

"Agreed" We all say, as we argue about what to do.

* * *

**I hope that was good! Guys, how would you like me to Finnish this story? Holiday or Prom?**

**ANSWER THAT QUESTION IN THE REVIEWS AS WELL AS THIS QUESTION 'Would you like a sequel?' cause if you choose holiday, it will end quicker, but the sequel will be based on the holiday, but if you choose prom, there really isn't much point in doing a sequel, so up to you! **

**REVIEW!**

**Next time-**

**-School**

**-We find out about Prim and Rory's date**

**-Everyone one discusses about 'Marvel' and Prom or Holiday (You must decide which one, that was a question from about ^)**


	14. Chapter 11 Holiday, Primssy, Oh god

**As promised another chapter! I will be doing holiday! (There were more votes for that option) So that mean a sequel but you will have to wait about a month for it, sorry! Anyways i would say about 4 more chapters in the story then its done!**

******And for the guest who asked, yes you can be my friend!**

**SOOOO ENJOY...**

* * *

Finnick's pov

I sit down on the bench, to _our_ lunch table. We always sit here, all of us. This is were we discuss important details or make fun of each other. (Lately in Gale's case, his eye, but the bruise is nearly cleared)

"Sup Flynn" Cato says

"Hey, dude" I say as i remember the phone class, oh god, how am i suppose to keep a straight face.

"What are you smirking about?" Clove asks as she sits down on Cato's lap.

"Oh, nothing"

"Yeah, sure"

She has that death glare face she always uses to get things out of people, or as she class it her 'Detective' face. Don't think its scary? Well so did i, but one time i wouldn't tell her a secret (this was like when we were 9, cause we have all known each other for ages. Cause we went to preschool) and she gave me the face-

"Okay now everyone is here, well besides Peeta, lets discuss the HOLIDAY" Katniss shouts, shutting me out of my memory.

"Guys, i think we should all go to California! Cause thats where i went and it was amazing" Rue pipes up. Katniss writes it down on the piece of paper.

"Well because someone has already gone, it wouldn't be all new, you know?" Finch adds.

"That does make sense" Annie says.

"Okay what about Colorado? Cause i really want to snowboard" Gale asks

"I like the sound of Colorado" Cato agrees.

"Well that does make sense, because its coming up to christmas we should go somewhere cold. Don't you think?" Xander points out. To be fair that does make sense.

"Yeah i agree" Madge says. Ever since the party she has become really close to us. Its like she was in preschool with us.

"We should go somewhere in Europe" Johanna says!

"What about England?" I ask

"Well as much as i love England, i really want to go snowboarding and things!" Johanna replies.

"Yeah i do agree, but Katniss, put England down for Easter holidays!" Peeta says, sitting down next to Katniss.

"Got it" She says, before turning to Peeta to fill him in on what we have said.

Gale's pov

"Okay, so have we now agreed on somewhere where we can snowboard and ski?" I ask, trying to be more specific on our destinations. You see we do this every year, well nearly every holiday.. besides the summer. And this time Madge is coming with us, i still haven't asked her to go out with me, but maybe on the holiday i will.

"Yeah" Speak of the devil. Madge, not that she is a devil, more like angel. I know, Speak of the . That sounds just great!

"I know! What about, France?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah! Its beautiful there at christmas, plus the snow is great!" Katniss says.

"I agree, its perfect" Clove answers.

"Agreed" Thresh and Rue say.

"Definitely" Cato agrees.

"Sure" Annie says, smiling.

"Okay" I give a thumbs up, last christmas we went to New York.

"Yep" Xander says. Finch nods her head enthusiastically in agreement.

"So its agreed, Paris? Madge? Finnick?"

They both reply with yes.

"Okay, then, now we just need to find out where in France and stuff" Clove points out.

"Yeah i will look it up and then you we can come round my house and decide?" Rue asks.

We all agree before heading off for lessons. I can't wait to Snowboard!

Johanna's pov.

I walk to class with Peeta, Katniss, Rue, Thresh, Annie and Finnick. My favourite class, with my favourite buddies well, minus, Gale, Finch, Madge and Xander.

"So we all know about Marvel?" Peeta asks.

"Yepo" Katniss replies.

"God, i wonder what he must look like, Xander has a big fist" Finnick says, well its true, Xander is super good at boxing so...

"Don't we have him in this class?" Annie asks.

"Yeah we do, but do you think he would actually come to school looking like a punching bad?" Rue half asks, half states.

"True, i wouldn't come to school looking like Xander described him" Peeta says.

"Neither" Katniss agrees.

I push the door open to the classroom. "Oh christ" I say spotting Marvel. He look like a panda, but worse.

I look at the others before sitting down pulling out my phone.

**Me- Xander, he looks like a bloody panda!**

He doesn't reply for a minute.

**Xander- Well he was basically trying to rape Finch.**

**Me- I guess. Has he told on you?**

**Xander- Nope, he knows what will happen if he does.**

**Me- Do you not think its a bit much.**

**Xander- No. by the time i got to Finch he was literally mounting her and she was crying. I don't think it was 2 much.**

**Me- Seriously? Oh i didn't know that. Well i have to go. Byee**

**Xander- Bye!**

I text Katniss after Xander.

**Me- Kat, he looks awful, doesn't he**

**Katniss- Yeah, i feel a bit bad.**

**Me- Xander said he was ****iterally mounting her and she was crying when he found them**

******Katniss- Oh, thats horrible. I didn't even think Marvel could do something like that.**

******Me- yeah.. Well how was primssys date?**

Katniss's pov.

I giggle remembering Prim coming home all ecstatic, Peeta gives me a strange look and i give he a cute smile before motioning to my phone. He seems to get thats why i'm laughing.. kind of.

**Me- She was so happy!**

**Johanna- Aww! What happend, i should have stayed over so i could have seen her reaction!**

**Me- Yeah, you should have! We basically they went to the movies and he did the move..**

**Johanna- Aww, the move! That is so adorable! Rory has good moves.**

**Me- haha. Anyways then we was all smiles and rainbows**

**Johanna- Smiles and rainbows? Lol, go on?**

**Me- Well then we went for pizza and after he kissed her and apparently they had a heated make out session**

**Johanna- Seriously? Go primssy! She is all grown up!**

**Me- haha, i know! We anyways, Rory asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes so ya!**

**Johanna- I can't wait for the wedding!**

**Me- haha, have to go, Haymitch is like staring at us.**

**Johanna- oh god, she is! Okay byee x**

**Me- Bye x**

I put my phone away to see Haymitch giving me daggers..

* * *

**I hope this was good! So a few more chapters then finito! **

**Also thanks Fashionaddiction22 it pointing out my spelling mistake :) lol and JoshuaEvans123 for pointing out that effie doesn't do death glares :) haha  
**

**REVEIW! x**

**Next time-**

**-Marvel apologies?**

**-Some Prim and rory.**

**-Where in france?**


	15. Chapter 12 Sorry, France

**(even though this didn't happen last night, i have to ask) GUYS WASN'T THE OLYMPIC CLOSING CEREMONY AMAZING? IM SO SAD ITS OVER :( BUT THERE IS STILL THE PARALYMPICS! :) **

**Okay here is the chapter for today! Sorry if its a bit scruffy, im in a rush to write it today! Oh, by the way, the places in France, they are just random places. I have no idea if they are amazing or awful, i just picked the names out of this list thing. lol :) **

**Well anyway..**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

Marvel's pov.

I look awful. I feel awful to. Im so stupid, Finch hates me now, and everyone else. I seriously messed up. Plus everyone in the school knows, not just 'them' the group i use to be in. Dammit. Who the hell just nudged me?

"Asshole" I turn my head to come face to face with... umm who is that?

"Who are you?"

"You're worst nightmare"

"Isn't that like a line from a movie or something? Wow, thats sad"

"Shut up, douche bag"

"Seeing as i don't know you i'm going to go"

"I don't think so" He says, grabbing my shirt.

"Oi, let go of him" I turn my head to see Glimmer.

"Glimmer? Why are you helping me?"

"Not now Marvel"

"Let go"

"Why?" He asks.

"Just let go Alex" Alex? How come i don't know him? Well he does look a little bit familiar, but i don't know.

"Fine" Alex says before turning to me "Wonder woman won't always be able to save you"

He lets go, before walking off. You know, i kind of wish he had beaten me up there, cause now i don't know when he will beat me up.

"You okay?" Glimmer says, while kneeling down next to me.

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, i'm sorry for breaking up with you and i'm sorry i did what i did to Finch" I say, mumbling the last part.

She sighs. "Look i'm sorry for saying Xander would beat you up also im sorry for calling you an asshole. And as for Finch, well apologise to her, not me"

"Okay. Glimmer? Do you think we can still be um friends?"

"Maybe, just apologise to Finch first" She says with a tired smile.

"Yeah, okay" Glimmer gives me her hand, and pull me up off the ground.

"C'mon lets go find Finch"

"Now?"

"Better to do it now than later"

"Right, okay"

Peeta's pov. 

"Madge?" I whisper to her across the classroom

"What?"

"Whats the answer to number six?"

She turns to her work, turning back to the question.

"Its 12-" She is cut of by the door opening. I turn to see Marvel entering, with Glimmer.

"What do you think _he_ is doing here?" Madge asks, watching as Marvel asks the teacher something.

"I'm not sure" I say with a puzzled look. I look over at Finch who is hunched over her desk.

"Maybe its about Finch?" Jesse asks. Obviously she was eavesdropping on our conversation. I give her the are-you-being-serious look. "What?" She says putting her hand up in surrender.

"Jesse, that is like the eighth time you have done that" Madge says.

She just looks down and her paper, not answering.

"Now she's quiet" Jake says. Seriously? Another person eavesdropping.

"You are doing it as well Jake..." I say.

"Right" He replies before doing the same as Jesse, looks down and his paper.

"Finch" Enobaria says from her desk.

"Yes?"

"Please come up here. This student would like to speak to you outside" What the hell? Does she even know what happend.

"NO" I say as Finch stands up.

"Is there a problem Mellark?"

"Let me go with her" I say turning to Finch "Please, c'mon!"

She looks at Marvel, eyeing him up and down. "Fine, but be quick"

"Yep" I saying before rushing put of the classroom with Finch.

Finch's pov. 

Thank god Peeta came with me. It was so uncomfortable, it brought back all the memories. Marvel was apologising, Glimmer was pleading for forgiveness (for marvel) and Peeta was snarling at them the whole way through.

As i pull you to Rue's house i think about the conversation

_*Flashback* _

_"What do you want, sparkles?" Peeta says looking like he is about to bite Marvels face off. _

_"Well, i-i wanted to say sorry" Marvel answers, turning to me. _

_"Yeah, he is super sorry" Glimmer adds. _

_"I really am, for everything" He says with pleading eyes. _

_I just turn to Peeta not wanting to face him. _

_"Look here sparkles, Finch doesn't want to here your empty apologies. What you did was awful and sorry doesn't cut it" _

_"Finch, please" He says turning to me. _

_I shake my head, unable to speak. _

_"Please Finch, he was um DRUNK!" Glimmer says. _

_I turn my head to her. "No he wasn't. Just leave me alone" I say, looking at them. "Both of you"_

_"No! Please, i was drunk. I was stupid, i'm sorry!" _

_"Correction, you weren't drunk, you are stupid and you are not sorry" Peeta says. _

_"He was stupid and wrong to do what he did, but please forgive him" Glimmer says to me._

_"C'mon Peeta, lets go" I say grabbing his hand, pulling him in the classroom. _

_*End of Flashback* _

I shake my head, getting out of the car. He really thinks sorry is enough, doesn't he? Ugh. I hate him.

Rue's pov. 

"Well basically thats what happened, but don't bring it up when Finch gets here" Peeta says, filling us on what happen with Marvel, i mean _sparkles._

"Okay, just on France" I say, as Finch enters

"Hey Finch! You ready to discuss France?"

"Yeah, sure" She says in a weak voice.

"Okay, well i have names of four places. Here" I put four pieces of paper on the table. On the pieces of paper there are pictures and information.

**Resort 1- Abondance **

**Resort 2- Notre Dame de Bellecombe**

**Resort 3- Lac Blanc**

**Resort 4- La Tania**

"I like the sound of Lac Blanc" Thresh says.

"Yeah, it sounds nice" Annie says.

"I like Notre Dame de Ballecombe better" Cato says.

"That one is nice to" Annie agrees

"I like that one" Finnick says.

"But its the most expensive" I point out.

"True, but since we have been saving since last year and have savings, it should be fine" Finnick replies.

"Dont forget our parents always give us $100 each" Gale adds.

"Thats not a lot for a holiday, intact thats nothing" Xander says.

"Yes but Xander, its enough if we put it all together. Thats what he is saying" Madge tells Xander.

"Okay, right. I knew that"

"Wait so are we going for Dame de Ballecombe?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah why not?" Finnick says. "Do we all agree on it?"

'Yes' everyone answers.

"Okay, give all the money to Katniss, Clove and I tomorrow"

"Got it" Cato says.

Annie gives a thumbs up. "We all got it"

"Good" I say smiling.

Here we come France.

* * *

**Okay, i hope that was good! I know i forgot Prim and Rory, but i will do them tomorrow! I promise!**

**REVEIW! x**

**Next time- **

**-Rory and Prim (I promise) **

**-Given the money **

**-Snow and Glimmer meeting (Lol i completely forgot that! Remember he was meant to have a meeting with her! Anyways its happening in the next chapter) **


	16. Chapter 13 HERE WE COME, Snow & Ending

**I'm super sorry i didn't update the story! I feel awful! Family business! By the way, this is the LAST CHAPTER! AHH! I will make It the longest, hopefully! Don't worry! Plus I'm on a 12-hour flight and, babe, I need something to do… so this is it! But no worries as I said there will be a sequel! Just to let you know the sequel will start after I have finished the other Clove and Cato story, which I desperately need to finish! **

**Well anyway...**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

Prim's pov.

"Rory, stop it" I say giggling as he tickles me.

"Nope" He replies, popping the 'p'.

"PLEASE" I squeal.

"Mmmm. Why should i stop?" He says smirking.

"Becauseeee"

"Yes?"

"Cau-" Im cut off as he presses his lips to mine.

He pulls me off the floor and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I play with his hair and I feel his grip around my waist tighten. Smiling into the kiss, I wriggle around until we find a new position…lying on the floor.

Great time for Katniss to walk in, right?

"Holy crap. Tell me this is a dream, god let it be a dream!" I hear her squeal, covering her eyes in the process.

"Stop acting like a baby Kat! I walk in on Peeta and you all the time"

"Totally diff- wait you what?" She says, suspiciously.

"Well Katniss you practically, mount each other…. And you have done it in every room. Well besides my room" Katniss looks sheepish, not meeting my eye.

"You have got to be kidding? Katniss! Eww!" I say covering my face in horror.

"Well you know what, I, I- oh for gods sake. I'm going out, giving Rue the money for our trip. IN CASE YOU ACTUALLY CARE we are leaving tomorrow night, after school" She replies.

"I know the routine! You get ready, I come down, you have a tearing full depart, then you come home and say how great it was" I said, scowling.

"Well whatever. Have fun exposing your body to Rory sissy!" She says sarcastically, before blowing a kiss and giving a genuine smile.

"Shut up" I laugh slightly before returning the gesture and calling good bye.

"Well that was interesting" Rory said, with a rather confused smile.

"Yeah it was" I said before latching myself on him, continuing what we had started.

Glimmer's pov.

"Is there a specific reason you wanted to speak to me after school Mr. Snow?" I asked.

"Yes, there was. You see. I know everything. Everything you have done including, everything that friend of yours, Marvel, has done." I snorted slightly, sure, sure he did.

"Well what about it all?" I ask.

"Well, I want to discuss a deal" I looked at him strangely before gesturing for him to finish his proposition. "You see if you would be a sort of 'spy' for me, I would be grateful" He said.

"Look, _Snow" _I practically snarled "I will not spy on anyone, especially when all I earn is _gratefulness" _I'm sure I look like I'm about to bite him.

"Well fine but listen. Basically Ms. Everdeen and her friends are not exactly doing as I say. If you manage to sneak on this holiday they are taking and well find out some information on them I might just let all the things you have done slide." He smirked, obviously expecting me to get down on my knees and beg him to let me be his spy.

"That's the most pathetic offer ever! Let it slide? Snow _dear _you have already let it slide" I reply, trying to refrain from punching that stupid smirk off his face.

"Well what if I chuck in a couple of university offers" I think about this for a while. I'm not doing well in school and that could definitely help. Should, i?

"Deal" I say, sticking my hand out. Snow shakes it.

"Good doing business with you"

I just nod my head in return. Yeah, good doing business with you.

Thresh's pov.

We all gave Rue, Clove and Katniss the money, before sitting down and discussing details.

"Well basically we leave after school. We go home, say good by to the folks then, we all meet a Pamen International Airport" Clove says.

"At precisely 5:30, because we need to check in early" Rue said.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"Cause, who the hell wants to wait in queue?" Cato said.

"Agreed" I said, everyone else nodded.

"Okay, well anyway, because Mr. and Mrs. Evans (Cato's parents) bought the tickets, the money goes to them. Cato here is all the money you are owed" Katniss says, giving Cato the money, he placed it in- his 'safest place in my amazing rucksack' liked to call it- the pocket and zipped it up.

"So after the flight- because we are not sitting together, listen carefully to this- we will meet out side the building… if we don't meet up when we claim our luggage"

"Got it" Madge said as she wrote down the information.

"Oh and then we get this bus- don't worry we will know which one- that takes us to the resort!" Clove said.

"Okay! One question! What about room arrangements?" I asked.

Rue sniggered at my question.

"Well basically we have the massive mansion-" Rue said, but Katniss cut her off.

"Rue, it's a cabin not a mansion" She said laughing lightly.

"Yeah, yada, yada, yada, whatever kat. Anyway it has about 6 rooms so lets work it out now!"

"I'm sharing with Rue, so that's one room taken" I said.

"I'm sharing with Katniss" Peeta said

"I'm with Clove" Cato added.

"Xander is my room buddy" Finch says.

"I'm getting my bloody own room" Johanna said.

"Madge is with me!" Gale said.

"Ugh. Only if we are in separate beds AND YOU CANNOT WATCH ME CHANGE" Everyone laughed at that, plus the look of disappointment on Gale's face was priceless.

"Noted" Gale said.

Marvel's pov. 

"You want me to WHAT?"

"Come on holiday with me to spy on Everdeen and her bang gang" Glimmer said.

"WHY AGIAIN?" I roared.

"Because Snow wants me to, plus I get to go to university and get all my naughty- and not to mention your naughty- things off my permanent record."

"No" I said, making my mind up.

"C'mon, please" She begged

"Nu-uh"

"PLEASEEE"

"Nope"

"If you decline I will forever call you sparkles" I shook my head.

"Finch will be there" Glimmer added. Well I do need to talk to her.

"God, FINE!"

"YESSS!" Glimmer screeched before hugging me…tightly

Cato's pov. 

I run upstairs, grab my luggage and put it by the door.

"I can't believe my baby is going on holiday, alone" I sighed.

"Mum, we do this at least twice a year" I replied.

"I know sweetie, but you know. Well, come here darling" She said smothering me in a hug. I hugged her back.

"Mum I cant breath" I pointed out after a while.

"Oh, right, sorry pumpkin" I cringed at the name.

"Seriously? Still pumpkin! Well what else is not new?" I turned to see my twin sister, Amy, leaning against the door ( I know, I know! Twin sister? But it popped into my head, plus I have always wanted a twin brother, lol)

"Still jealous?"

"Not exactly, cause I'm going on holiday to Jamaica with Kate and James. Oh and Kelly!"

I laughed and gave her a hug "Promise you wont get pregnant?" She giggled into my chest.

"Okay, but promise you wont impregnate Clove?"

I laugh again.

"Okay" Before puling back form the hug.

I hug my dad and say good bye again, before getting into my car.

HERE I COME HOLIDAY!

Madge's pov.

Everyone got into the queue, bouncing up and down in excitement. School seemed to go quite fast. I'm so bloody happy its over… well for now.

This holiday is going to be amazing and I know it! First holiday with these nutters!

No Marvel or Glimmer, neither Snow breathing down my back! Its perfect! Everything is perfect!

The only thing to be Questioning is the fact I have to share a room with Gale…

Well never mind.

HERE WE COME HOLIDAY!

* * *

**THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER... not by much tho :( **

**Okay, I know that wasn't exactly the perfect ending chapter, but the sequel will be able to make up for that! I didn't really make it finished, because i will be starting from them getting on the plane in the sequel! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and i hope you are excited for the holiday!**

**You guys were amazing readers, i hope you are still going to read the next one! I loved writing this story and i really hope you loved reading it!**

**Now i will be finishing my other story!**

**Until next time ~ HungerGamesXoXHarryPotterSca r**


	17. VERY IMPORTANT & GOOD NEWS

HI GUYS! Christ its been ages! Im so sorry for not updating but i have great news that i'm sure you guys will be glad to hear! So, i'm going on camp on monday, and when i get back (the following monday) I will being starting the new story! I know its been ages but i need to finish the sequel! Also i'm considering writing a harry potter fanfiction, so if anyone here likes that idea say so in the reviews (also what characters you would like it based on or the generation)! Love you guys and can't wait to start the sequel! Remember the name is 'High School Hunger Games: Holiday' Unless you guys can think of a better name, haha


	18. THE NEW STORY IS UP

The new story is up- its called Holiday Hunger Games! Its a bit short but that will be improved in the second chapter! Anyway enjoy it! x


End file.
